This is a phase III intergroup randomized comparison of radiation alone versus pre-radiation chemotherapy for pure and mixed anaplastic oligodendrogliomas. The primary endpoint is overall survival. The study will compare time to tumor progression, frequency of severe toxicities, and quality of life and neurologic function in the two arms.